fcuwarriorsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Goldenpelt
Goldenkit is introduced playing with her sister Silverfrost inside the nursery. She is then called up by the leader and was apprenticed. She walked into the apprentice den and looks around and begins to build a nest. The next day, she asks for Otterpas, and older apprentice to go hunting with her, and he rudely refuses. Then, a cat named Bearpaw approaches her and offers to go hunting. She begins to spend a lot of time with Bearpaw and always tries to be there for him, especially when his parents died. Goldenpaw one day meets Amberpaw, a young apprentice, and quickly befriends her. Even though she was an apprentice, Goldenpaw noticed a lot of kit like spirit in the she-cat. A moon later, Bearpaw becomes a warrior with the name of Bearlight. Around then, Goldenpaw begins to have feelings for Bearlight and the only cats she feels comfortable talking about them to are Silverfrost and Amberpaw who earns her name Amberleaf Within the next moon, Goldenpaw earns her warrior name Goldenpelt and whole she goes to sit vigin, Bearligt builds her a nest so she could just go to sleep after the night was over. While Goldenpelt had been having her assessments, she learns that Bearlight has befriended another she-cat named Whitefalcon, who she later learns has the same feelings for Bearlight as she does. Goldenpelt trito be friends with Whitefalcon, but when Bearlight decides to sleep next to Goldenpelt instead, Whitefalcon begins to hate her. Even throughh the drama with Bearlight and Whitefalcon, Goldenpelt always had one cat that she could always rely on and that was Silverfrost. But one day, Silverfrost had stopped feeling like herself. Goldenpelt made her go see Sugardrop, the medicine cat and they found out Silverfrost had deadly whitecough which could end up as greencough. With leaf bare approaching, Silverfrost was forced to stay in the medicine den full time and Goldenpelt wasn't allowed to see her for one moon until the day she saw Sugardrop carrying out Silverfrost's body. On that day, Goldenpelt had refused to do anything or go anywhere. The only two cats she would talk to were Amberleaf and Bearlight. Even Whitefalcon was trying to comfort her. After that, Goldenpelt went into a whole line of greef where she would rarely come out of the warrior den except to go to the stream to visit the place where her sister was buried. Bearlight eventually felt like she was abandoning him and the two into a fight where Gldenpelt said she sometimes wished she was in Starclan. Bearlight then came running back to her and immedia apologize and they made up. During her the grief for her sister and her fight with Bearlight, Goldenpelt met a cat named Darkfoot. Darkfoot had immediately fallen in love with Goldenpelt and Bearlight acted hostile with him, trying to claim Goldenpelt as his. Darkfoot has tried many times to get Goldenpelt to fall in love with him, but he never does. Later, Bearlight dies after being hit by a monster on the Thunderpath. Whitefalcon and Goldenpelt are devistated. Deercloud, Bearlight's brother, gets very mad at them both. Whitefalcon and Goldenpelt get into a huge fight over who gets to sit at his grave, and they both end up running away. Goldenpelt gets caught in a fox trap and dies suddenly